Drabbles
by MomoDesu
Summary: Drabbles on various topics, written for various LiveJournal communities.
1. The Seamstress

A/N: I tried to post this on my lj, for a contest thingie, but I can't get the darn lj cut tag to work right. Poo. I guess this will be my place for my drabbles, lol.

* * *

The topic for this first one was wardrobe.

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha don't belong to me.

Kagome fiddled with the last of the stitching on the red fabric.

Sure, she knew it would just get torn up before the night was out. But that didn't matter to her.

"Would you stay still for five minutes!" she screamed at her "mannequin".

"I've been standing here for twenty minutes already! Hurry up or I'll be late!" He shifted again.

"If you wouldn't keep moving and ripping seams, it wouldn't be an issue," she huffed.

"Feh, whatever."

She restitched what he had just messed up.

"There."

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" The small body plummeted off of the chair at Kagome.

She caught her brother easily. "Sometimes I think you take the hero worship a little too far. Have fun at your party, Souta."

"Thanks sis, I will!" He ran out the door, white wig flowing behind him, toy sword nearly dragging the ground.

End


	2. The Hat

A/N: My actual entry for week 49 at iyficcontest, though it didn't get any awards or anything, lol. So here you all go :)

* * *

Inuyasha plopped onto the couch.

He wanted to go with Kagome to the market, but he was tired of wearing that ridiculous hat. What was wrong with his ears anyway? They were cute and fuzzy, women loved them. The hat hurt his ears.

But no. "This is Tokyo, you stand out enough with that outfit," he mocked her.

Why not something like the little scarf thingie she wore around her neck? If they were good enough for necks, surely they are good enough for heads.

"Feh." He grabbed the hat from the floor, where it landed when he threw it, and headed out the door to find Kagome.


	3. My Best Friend Jaken

A/N: Another story I wrote for week 50 at iyficcontest. It's subject was Jaken:)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Jaken is my best friend! Other than Sesshoumaru-sama.

At first, I didn't like him too much, but I wouldn't tell that to Jaken or Sesshoumaru-sama. but now, I've learned to deal with him. He used to yell at me, for everything. Maybe because I'm human? He always tells me that he doesn't understand why Sesshoumaru-sama keeps me around.

I always wonder why Sesshoumaru-sama keeps HIM around.

But when Sesshoumaru-sama leaves, Jaken will play games with me more. He will even pick flowers with me! Just don't tell anyone, Jaken would be very angry!

So that leaves me where we are now. I am making flower wreaths for my two favorite people. Or should I say demons? Maybe I'll make wreaths for Ah-Un too. Jaken's has to be extra special though.

There! Perfect! I run back to the tree where Jaken and Sesshoumaru-sama wait for me.

I first go to Sesshoumaru-sama and place the wreath on his head and smile at him. "Thank you, Rin," he tells me, patting me on the head. He's probably happier I've just put a flower wreath on his head instead of braiding them into his hair.

Next is Jaken's extra special wreath. "Look what Rin has made for you, Jaken-sama!" I say to him, not giving him time to respond before I try to place the wreath on his head. My wreath slips over his head to fit around his neck. "Oops..."

"Thank you, Rin. Are you done wasting Lord Sesshoumaru's precious time?" he asks. He looks irritated. I silently nod, running to Sesshoumaru-sama, who is already leaving.

I know he likes my flowers though.

Because Jaken is my best friend!


	4. True Form

A/N: I got second for this at iyficcontest week 50! Whoo hoo! Not bad for my second try there :)

If you have an lj and write fic, check it out. It's a great community. The people there are very nice!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as his ward and companion argued.

"But Jaken, you have to have a demon form! Sesshoumaru-sama does!" Rin whined.

Jaken eyed the girl. "Lord Sesshoumaru happens to have a demon form to be proud of!" he pointed out.

"I know that! I want to see yours!"

Sesshoumaru was starting to get irritated. She was using her whiny 'please' voice and puppy dog eyes on both of them. What was he supposed to do, force the little toad? Oh, no. Not the tears.

"Come here, Rin," he called to her. Shooting one look at Jaken for making his ward cry, he tossed the small girl onto his shoulders nearly smiling a her squeal of delight.

* * *

That evening the two demons sat around a small fire Jaken had built to cook for Rin. The girl was already asleep.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" He stood.

"I have not seen your true form either." He looked at the tiny demon.

Jaken groaned. "If you wish, my lord."

POP!

Sesshoumaru looked around. Jaken's staff was still there, Rin remained asleep. "Jaken?" He stood to look around. "Jaken?" he called again.

"Down here!" A little annoyed voice cried.

Sesshoumaru leaned down to inspect the ground for the voice, only finding a little green frog. He pointed at Jaken. "You mean..." he started to snicker.

Jaken groaned.

"Is this the..." more snickers.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." He looked down in shame the best he could in his little froggy form.

Jaken looked back up at the cackling laughter to see his master doubled over. He had NEVER seen him laugh, not even at Rin.

Jaken changed back with another POP.

Sesshoumaru quickly calmed himself and straightened, stoic and blank as if nothing had ever happened. "I would be embarrassed of that pathetic form too." He walked to the sleeping Rin and picked her up, cuddling the child to his chest, he leaned against a tree to sleep.

Watching his master and the child he sat by the fire. "I am never going to hear the end of this."


	5. For Her

A/N:My latest entry at iyficcontest. I didn't place this time, but that is ok. The other fics were really amazing!

I am not very pleased with this for some reason. Just something that came to me. The theme for this is anniversary.

* * *

She stared out the window at the rain. Today was Kagome's twenty first birthday. Six years since she had gone down the well, three since she had gone, not coming back.

She wondered what had become of her daughter, had she and Inuyasha been killed? She hadn't seen him since she vanished either. They couldn't be dead. She was too strong for that, Inuyasha too protective.

Maybe the jewel was whole again and Kagome had to stay and protect it?

Either way, it wasn't fair. Grandpa had passed away, grief striken at the loss of his only granddaughter. Souta tried to be strong, but sometimes she still hears him sobbing after he thinks she has gone to bed.

It has been a year and a half since Kagome's friends had stopped coming by and asking about her. Houjo came by from time to time, to see how she was. She told him Kagome went away to college, though she doubted he believed her.

Sighing, she blew out the single candle on the cupcake that sat in front of her. Strawberry. Kagome's favorite.

"Happy birthday, dear Kagome."

Going outside, she placed the cupcake under the God Tree next to a bouquet of lillies that were already there, like every year.

Shippou watched Ms. Higurashi go back into the house. He had grown older, but he would never forget the one he saw as his mother. "Happy birthday, Kagome."

He turned and left. It continued to rain, tears for her.


	6. Here We Go Again A

A/N: Written for iyficchallenge, but I didn't like it too much and went with the story I originally wrote for this weeks challenge. The challenge was twist endings.

After voting, I'll have the other one posted hopefully!

Hope it isn't too bad. I am not pleased with it at all, but for some reason I feel the need to share, lol.

V.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Inuyasha. Hold on, lemme check again. Nope, still don't own him.

* * *

"Ahhh..." She sighed and leaned back against a large boulder.

Sango dunked under the water to wash the shampoo from her hair. "This has to be the best bath I've ever taken, Kagome-chan!"

"Don't I know it!" Kagome replied. "Will you hand me the shampoo?"

The final battle was over, Naraku was dead. The jewel was complete, glowing pink around Kagome's neck ready to be used.

She quickly shampooed her hair and got out of the hot spring to dress.

Sango followed soon after, helping her end to the few wounds she did have.

All in all, the group fared well, with the assistance of Kouga and the wolf tribe, Sesshoumaru (that shocked them all) and Kikyo.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face, successfully pulling the girl from her thoughts.

Kagome smiled. "Back to camp?"

The other girl nodded.

"Do you and Miroku still plan on marrying?"

Sango blushed. "He may have to now."

Kagome looked at her friend in surprise. "You mean you...and him..." Sango nodded. "When!"

Sango blushed again at the memories of the monk and the times they would sneak away from camp late at night. "About two weeks ago, and then last night." They giggled. "You mean you and Inuyasha..."

"No!" Kagome tried to form other words but was too flustered. "I want to..." She opened and closed her mouth a few times, no words forming. "Kikyo," she finally managed to mutter.

Sango patted her friend on the back. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan." I don't like the way he treats you anyway." She still didn't like the sad expression on her face. She threw her arm around her shoulders. "Let's go celebrate! We finally did it!"

Conversation from then on was light, talk of Kagome's swiftly approaching graduation, baby names Sango liked, even how much Kagome craved a burger from WacDonald's.

When they got back to camp, Sango rushed into Miroku's arms. Kagome was filled with a sort of sadness, she had no one to rush to, to seek comfort from, no one to tell her things would be alright now that Naraku was gone.

Even Kikyo and Inuyasha were still wrapped up in each other's arms, leaning against a tree.

She needed to take a walk.

Patting Shippou on the head as she passed, she headed towards the woods.

Not watching where she was going, she tripped over a root, falling flat on her face. The jewel snapped off of the chain, rolling away to be scooped up by a crow demon. "The jewel!"

Jumping from Miroku's arms, Sango grabbed her weapon of choice. "I've got it!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the enormous boomerang make contact with the bird.

Followed by a collective groan when the sky turned a brilliant shade of pink, the jewel once again exploding into a million pieces.

Sango caught hiraikotsu and looked at her friend, with a weary smile. "Oops!" She tried to laugh, to make herself a little less fearful of the looks she was receiving.

Inuyasha growled and threw his head in his hands. "Son of a-"

The End (or a new beginning)


	7. Illusions of Love

A/N: One of the things I wrote for iyficcontest week 53 subject illusions, but ended up using another one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly.

------------

He paced. His ward was ill again. Weak humans fall ill so easily.

He tended to her, to the best of his ability, before summoning his brother's wench to see to her. After all, he was not a human healer.

Inwardly he cringed whenever he heard the girl whimper. Pain? Restlessness? He didn't know, but it tugged on his heart.

Why? _'This Sesshoumaru feels no emotion.' _It is a weakness he couldn't afford. His reign challenge free over his father's lands was proof of his strength, any weakness found would be used against him.

Rin whimpered again, this time a little louder. He didn't bother to hide his distress this time.

No!

He shouldn't be feeling this! Emotions were a human weakness! He was a powerful inuyokai lord!

Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of the wretched feelings.

To him, human feelings were nothing more than illusions.

They were so easily manipulated, could appear and disappear within the blink of an eye.

How could something appear and disappear in such a manner without being an illusion?

But if that were the case, why weren't the feelings he held for Rin so fickle? Why wouldn't they leave?

Maybe that was the illusion; he projected to others that he felt nothing. He tried to convince himself of that.

He knew it wasn't true.

He loved Rin; he even cared for the little toad Jaken.

But they didn't need to know that.

He had a reputation to uphold.


	8. Come Play

A/N: Piece written on the subject of illusions.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha, or any characters from Inuyasha.

------------

"Come here, bitch," Inuyasha growled at her. "Doggy wants to play."

Kagome wimpered and did the only thing her mind could register: she ran. He had used the jewel to become a full demon that day.

Their friends were dead, their blood nearly blending in with the red of his shirt.

"What? Baby doesn't want to play now that doggy isn't on a leash?"

She could hear him behind her, his feet making a dull thudding with every step he took on the moist ground.

When she removed his rosary, she knew she would regret it. Now he was just toying with her.

The thudding behind her was gone. Had she lost him?

"Gotcha!" He appeared in front of her.

Shaking her head, she backed away.

"No..."

He chuckled. "No...Don't be like that. Doggy knows you want to play...Just like Kikyo when she pinned me to that tree..."

"No, Inuyasha!"

He smirked. With sharpened claws he shredded her shirt. "Pure shrine maiden no more."

"No!"

Everything went black.

------------

"Kagome..." She heard his voice distantly.

She peeled her eyes open, a pair of golden ones looking at her worried. "I was so worried when Naraku got you." He pulled her into a hug.

She took a moment. "You mean..."

He nuzzled his face into her hair. "Just one of Naraku's illusions."


	9. It Must Be Love!

A/N: This is a total fluff n stuff written for monkandmiko. Enjoy!

Oh, if anyone is against Miroku/Kagome, don't read, lol.

V.

------------

Miroku looked at her, romping through a field of flowers with Shippou. She laughed and played with the child like she was a child herself.

A warmth filled his chest, yet he couldn't quite explain it. Watching her out there made him smile; her ruffled hair and smudge of dirt on her face, she looked so innocent yet so sexy at the same time.

He still couldn't place the feeling though. What was it? It wasn't lust. Sure, he lusted for her, he was a man. This was something entirely different.

Just being near her gave him a warm and fuzzy feeling. He even stumbled on his words. Yes, the suave and confident Mirkou became nervous around her.

She made him feel good, like his curse didn't matter. To her, it didn't. She made him feel like a normal man.

Every once in a while she would let him steal kisses, even sneak into her sleeping bag for some late night cuddling. those were some of the best nights of his life, just laying with her.

The warm feeling returned when she walked toward him, Shippou on her hip.

He knew it.

It had to be love!


	10. Couch Potato

Inuyasha eyed the little box in Kagome's living room.

When he first arrived, Souta taught him how to change what was in the box by pressing the little arrows on an even smaller black box. He could even make it louder if he wanted, though too loud hurt his sensitive little ears.

Kagome finally explained to him it was a television, that the people on it were mostly acting.

How did they manage to fit all of those people in that little box?

And why couldn't he control them like the little people in the box Souta called a 'playstation'?

So he settled for just watching them.

Then came the day Kagome taught him how to work the DVD player. Then he had the choice of which people to watch, and when.

That got old quick, too.

Today he flipped through the channels, much to the annoyance of Kagome.

"Will you stop it?" she finally yelled. With as much of a growl as she could produce, she snatched the remote.

"What?" he asked.

"You watch TV just like a modern man."

------------

A/N: Written as one option for iyficcontest on lj, the topic being the modern era.


	11. By Your Side

He sat at her bedside, brushing a cool cloth over her aged skin. She was still beautiful to him now as she was the day he met her, even though her once black hair had turned gray years ago and her once supple tan skin had began to sag and yellow. Her eyes were still sharp and observant. She carefully monitored his every move with those eyes, probably in fear he would leave her side.

He grasped her smaller wrinkled hand with his own larger one that was just as aged. "Don't worry, my dear, I won't leave," he whispered. It must have satisfied her, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.

Closing his own eyes, he hoped to possibly get a few minutes rest, but still be alert if she woke up and needed anything. Even as the door slid open, he remained. Footsteps neared, then stopped beside him.

"How's she doing, Miroku?"

Miroku turned his gray head up to see Inuyasha's concerned face. "Asleep. She doesn't have much time left."

Inuyasha's shoulders drooped. After Kagome left, these two became his family "Not yet. Sango is a fighter." He turned and left the room, not wanting to show the sorrow he tried, and failed, to keep hidden.

------------

A/N: Just another drabble on the topic of age.


	12. The Love Of A Brother

A/N: I took a few liberties on Inuyasha's past, don't mind those. Other than that, this was my entry for week 56 at iyficcontest, topic: unrequited love.

----------

Inuyasha watched the rest of his companions sleep. They were the only family he had. Even as much as he wanted them to think he hated his brother, deep down he really longed for him, longed for the only blood he had left, the last connection to his father.

When he was younger, he encountered the older demon a few times, but that was very few and far between. Ever encounter always ended badly, with his brother calling his mother a demon's whore, and calling him half breed trash.

One of the things he was pretty sure of was Sesshoumaru's jealousy. Their father had moved on from Sesshoumaru's mother to Izayoi fairly quickly, and in Sesshoumaru's eyes disgraced their family; tainted their pure blood.

The only time he could recall Sesshoumaru showing any sort of compassion to him was after his mother passed. Inuyasha was alone and lonely, barely old enough to care for himself.

Sesshoumaru took him in long enough to teach him a few necessities to keep himself alive, then threw him right back out again.

It hurt.

It hurt to be taken in and accepted by the older demon just to be denied once again and thrown out to fend for himself. All he wanted was someone to love him, to show they cared, be a part of a family, no matter how strange.

He was jealous of Kagome and Souta. They could play jokes on each other, have dinner with their mother, tell secrets, argue and fight; then at the end of the day know that if they needed anything they could turn to one another for love and support. Hugs, I love yous, and goodnight kisses.

The family he had always dreamed of; the sibling relationship.

All he really wanted was the brother to play with as a child, to go to when things went wrong, to play mindless pranks on mom and dad, someone to be there through thick and thin.

Damn it, why did he have to always get the short end of the stick? He had no way to control who he was. It's not like he asked to be a half demon. if the human half was gone would his brother love him?

Why should he be punished for something he didn't even do? Why was he cursed to live his life alone?

Nearly everything he knew he had to learn himself. He could have used advice from an older brother, especially around the time he met Kikyo, even more so now that Kagome was in his life. All his brother would do is claim he was pathetic just like his father, falling in his footsteps and chasing around weak human women.

Inuyasha glanced over his companions again.

A girl from the future that wore skirts so short it was almost evil.

A little orphaned fox child.

A fierce demon exterminator that was a lot more sensitive than she let on.

A perverted monk that in all reality had a heart of gold.

In their own weird way they were a family, full of love even if they didn't show it.

But it would never compare to the love of a brother.

Thoughts becoming too heavy, he closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.


	13. Late

He tapped his foot. She was late. Again.

Pacing inside of the well house, Inuyasha weighed out the possibilities. Maybe he had miscalculated. No way, he lived through it already, he couldn't forget.

From the day she was born, he had kept a strict eye on her. He didn't interfere too much, but she was going to simply murder him when she found out it was he that lured Buyo to the well house.

Watching her grow up had been almost fun, to see the things that happened in her life to make her the woman he had fallen in love with. All of the watching had been hard, though. So many times when his past self had made her cry, he wanted to take her into his arms and apologize for all of his past mistakes.

The angry half demon glanced at his watch again. Now this was getting ridiculous. He had changed a lot over the years, even learned to manage his anger, but right now he was going to hurt her. Right after he kissed her. It's been five hundred plus years, he deserved it, he had been a good dog.

He grinned when he saw the eerie blue glow, followed by the sound of sobbing.

"Get your ass up here, you're late!" he screamed.

Some things get better with age, unfortunately his attitude wasn't one of them.

------------

A/N: Written for iyficcontest week 57 on livejournal. I got mod's choice! If you get the chance, check out the other entries, they were all great :)


	14. Daddy Never Forgets

Kagome sat at the kitchen table. Glancing at the clock on the wall, her eight year old mind began to worry. "He's late, mommy."

A very pregnant Mrs. Higurashi came over and patted her daughter on the head. "Don't worry, baby, he'll be here. He's always home for dinner." She went back to the counter to finish icing the small cake she had made. "Today is your special dinner, he wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kagome knew her daddy would be proud. She brought home perfect marks from school. It was even his idea to have a cake. Daddy couldn't forget, he promised to bring home a special surprise for her!

She glanced at the clock again. It was already nearing six o'clock. He was never this late. No matter how hard she tried to push them back, tears started to fill her eyes. "Why isn't he here? He promised..."

Laying down the spatula and wiping her hands, her mother came over and took her into her amrs and held her. "Daddy never breaks promises. Remember when he promised to be at your dance recital and was late?"

A teary Kagome nodded.

"You cried through the entire dance routine, and who was waiting for you back stage?"

"Daddy," she replied.

Mrs. Higurashi smoothed Kagome's hair back from her face. "He never broke his promise, even though he was a little late. He will be here, sweetie." No matter how much she tried to convince her daughter everything would be alright, she had her own doubts. He was already an hour and a half late, that was extremely unusual. "Why don't you go up to your room and play with your dolls until he gets home?"

The girl nodded and her mother kissed her on the forehead.

Forty-five minutes later she got the dreaded call.

"This is Sergeant Kurosawa from the Tokyo Police Department. May I speak with Mrs. Higurashi please?"

Another promise broken.


	15. Second Chance

The battle had raged for hours, many lives were lost. Thanks to Kagome, who now wore the completed jewel around her neck, Naraku had been defeated.

He felt faint from blood loss. He tried his best, but it wasn't good enough. Shippou hadn't lasted five minutes. Sango and Miroku...Miroku died trying to protect his love. Somehow his idiot brother had made it, and the little girl that worshipped him was tending to his wounds. Even that dumb wolf Kouga had made it, but now he had almost no clan to lead.

All of that wouldn't matter anymore. He was dying. Of course he knew Sesshoumaru could revive him with a flick of the wrist and Tensaiga, but he didn't want it. Kagome had to go home now, he would be alone, and he didn't want that.

The only thing he desired was to meet Kagome in her time, as a normal human boy.

The world around him began to fade. With one final smile, he drifted away.

----------

Her body ached. After hours of labor, she was almost done, her baby almost here. Though she swore this would be the only child she would ever have, the experience alone was worth it. It would be worth it to hear her baby cry for the first time.

One more push!

"Congratulations, Mrs. Houjo! You have a beautiful baby boy!"

-----

_A/N: Written for iyficcontest week 59, "Reincarnation"_


	16. Game Master

"Kagome! Souta! Turn off the video games and go clean your rooms!" Ms Higurashi called from the kitchen.

Souta groaned. "Ten more minutes, mom! I'll be the last one standing!"

"Shut up and fight, squirt!" Kagome ground out.

"Hey, quit killing me! I was distracted!"

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

Ms. Higurashi walked into the living room, her children still glued to the television. She was happy that they were spending time together. With Kagome spending more time in the past hunting shards, it was nice to see them spending quality time.

She just hoped they would find a different way to do it.

"Alright, you two, time is up."

"Mom, I've almost got him!" Kagome said, eyes never leaving the action on the television screen.

Souta growled, the best he could. "I'll be the last one standing!"

She watched her children resume their playful banter. Their rooms weren't too bad...

No.

'I am the mother.'

Calmly, she walked over to the wall and yanked the plugs for the television and the Playstation out of the wall. "Now I'm the last one standing. Go clean your rooms." She pointed to the stairs.

Souta and Kagome rolled up the wires on the controllers then put them on top of the game console before heading up to their rooms.

Ms. Higurashi watched the kids disappear up the stairs. "Who's the game master now?"

-----

_iyficcontest week 61, "Last One Standing"_


	17. Fortune

The young boy ran ahead of his parents, turning around periodically to check if they were still behind him. They had agreed to take him to the street fair if he was good at school, and he had tried his best that week.

He stopped his running when he came up to a small tent, with the perfume of strange incense floating from it. Turning to his parents, he looked at his mother with question in his eyes. "What is in there, mama?"

The woman smiled at her young son. "That's a fortune teller, dear. How would you like to go have your fortune told?"

Shyly, he looked at his father, and then back to his mother. His mother read cards; she even started to teach him how. He wasn't sure he wanted someone other than mommy telling him his future.

He watched his father lean over to his mother and whisper something to her.

"Are you sure you want to let him go in there? You know these fair fortune tellers are full of crap," he said quietly.

The woman chuckled and shook her head. "Let him have a little fun," she replied.

His father nodded and they walked into the small tent, the strange scents assaulting their noses, the smoke from the incense cones making the tent hazy.

An old wrinkled woman with yellowing eyes and bad teeth sat behind a table. "Aah, what do we have here?" she asked her partner.

The young man smiled. "What a handsome family."

The old hag beckoned the little boy over to her. Again, he looked shyly up at his mother and father for reassurance. When they nodded he went to her. "Yes, mam?"

She took his chin in her hands to get a good look of him. "I feel much power radiating from this young man, don't you, Shin?"

Her partner nodded vigorously. "Yes, much power from this young one. Why don't you read his palm or aura?"

The woman looked to his mother and father. "I'll read his fortune for 580 yen. Is that reasonable?"

His father took his wallet from the breast pocket of his coat and pulled out the money and handed it to the woman's partner.

The money safely tucked away in a clay pot, she closed her eyes and started to concentrate. "Ooh, yes, great power this young boy has. I can see one day that he will be a great shrine priest! He will be one of the greatest of his time!"

He looked over his shoulder at his parents, with a look of elation on his face. "See, mama! I told you one day I will be running the shrine!"

Both of his parents laughed, knowing that the fortune teller was just saying it to make the small child happy. "Thank the nice lady," his mother told him before she took his hand.

He looked to the woman, the grin never leaving his face. "Thank you!"

The woman smiled and patted him on the head. "You're welcome, son. Best wishes for you and your family."

He felt a gentle tug on his hand. "Come on, dear."

Following his mother and father out of the small, strange smelling tent, he glanced back at the old woman once more and she winked at him.

Happier than he had ever been in his five year old life, he couldn't wait to tell his best friend when he went to school on Monday.

----------

"And that is how I knew I would be a great priest one day!" Grandpa announced.

Inuyasha snorted. "Great priest my ass." He dodged a smack from Kagome.

"Respect your elders," she hissed.

"But I'm really HIS elder," he replied cheekily.

Grandpa shook his head. "I knew neither of you would believe me, after all I'm only an old man!" He bumbled away, set off to clean one of the store rooms.

"See, now you made him mad!" Kagome yelled at him.

Neither of them noticed when Ms. Higurashi approached. "Did he tell you the story about the fortune teller again?" she asked, amusement showing through her eyes.

Kagome nodded. "For the fifth time this month."

"Well, at least we know why he thinks he is such a powerful holy man," Mama said. Seeing that her daughter and Inuyasha were still staring daggers at each other, she quickly changed the subject. "How about we go get some ramen. My treat!"

Thrilled over the idea of getting ramen, Inuyasha dragged Kagome along when her mother began to walk away.


	18. The Fall Season

Jaken sat at his fancy desk. He just wished Lord Sesshoumaru could see him now.

Centuries came and went, he parted ways with his former companions, and now in modern Tokyo he ran one of the most successful hair and skin care companies in all of Japan.

Only one company beat him out, but that didn't concern him. He was comfortable and happy. What shocked people was how he came up with such wonderful products for the hair, considering he was a short little bald man. Well, that is what he wanted them to think. When he got home he let his hair down, so to speak, and returned to his toady appearance and dropped the modern name. He idly tapped his pen against the tablet in front of him. "New products for fall...what would Rin Care be doing?"

-----

**Across Town**

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk, trying to figure out the fall look for Rin Care. "What would Rin want to use if she were a modern girl..." After watching her grow to be a beautiful woman he knew she wouldn't need any of these products.

Being the largest company in Japan, he had to figure out something to outsmart his competitor, Morimoto. What would he do?

For some reason that little man seemed eerily familiar; maybe he had encountered him while the man was still young.

"Foam leave in conditioner."

He took notes on the idea and leaned back in his chair. This would be another successful fall season.

-----

_A/N: Written for iyficcontest week 63, topic "Hair Care"._


	19. Savor

A/N: For some reason I love this. I absolutely love it.  
I must not be the only one since not too long after it was posted I had someone ask for my permission to translate it and post it on an international anime fiction site!  
Yes, for those of you who can read Russian, you can read this little piece on a Russian fiction site!  
V.  
-----  
"Mmm..oh god..."  
Shippou tried his best to block out the sounds of pleasure coming from Inuyasha, but he was running thin on patience.  
He tried to ignore the grunts and moans, even put his hands over his little ears, but the sound still managed to bleed through.  
"Oh...so good..."  
Shippou rolled his eyes. '_Keep quiet, don't get hit, keep quiet, don't get hit, keep-_' "I can't take it anymore!"  
Everyone around the fire seemed to stop what they were doing to turn to the little kitsune.  
"What's wrong, Shippou?" Kagome asked.  
"Kagome!" he said in as whiney of a voice as he could manage. "Tell him to keep it down!" He pointed to Inuyasha. "It's not like it's the first time he's ever eaten ramen!"  
One last bite out of the cup and Inuyasha chunked it at Shippou, hitting him directly in the forehead. "Every time is like the first time with ramen, runt."  
And dinner resumed as usual.


	20. The Demon And The Juice Box

A/N: My first entry for the LJ community ebony silks. The prompt was 'insatiable'.

-----

The day at the village had been very quiet for Kagome. Miroku and Sango had gone to her village for supplies to repair her weapons and Inuyasha had taken Shippou with him to help some of the farmers in the fields. Her school was on break so there were no tests to study for and she didn't want to go home just to sit around. Inuyasha would have a fit if she did that. For the first part of the day she had assisted Kaede in gathering herbs to make ointments for the villagers, but now that the task was out of the way she was bored out of her wits.

"Demon! Demon!" She jolted up at the villager's cries. Instinctively grabbing for her bow and quiver, she jumped up and ran outside. She already had an arrow notched and ready to fly when she saw a flash of silver, white, and red. With a sigh she dropped her weapon and waited for the demon to appear in front of her.

"Miko," he addressed her in his normal cool tone.

"Sesshoumaru," she replied, mocking him and using the same tone.

He snorted at her attempt. "I require something of you."

Immediately she stiffened. "Is Rin sick again?"

"My ward is in perfect health. I require more of those boxes with the fruit nectar inside."

She cocked her head to the side a moment to figure out what on earth he was talking about. Then it hit her. "Oh! Juice boxes!"

"Yes. Rin enjoys them and I require more."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "There is no way that a child can go through two cases of juice boxes three days."

"Hn." He looked back down at her in his normal holier than thou way.

"You have been drinking them haven't you?" she said suspiciously.

He shrugged his shoulders, an action Kagome had never seen from the cold emotionless demon. "I will neither confirm nor deny that."

In her mind she pictured him sitting under a tree with Rin, both of them sipping juice out of the little boxes. Laughing quietly she looked back up at him. "What kind would you like?"


	21. CandyStriper

A/N: Written for Week 7 of the LJ community ebonysilks, for the prompt solitary. 

----- 

Before him lay four pallets, the body of a healing fighter tucked in each. It was he alone that was left to care for them, pray to Kami-sama that they would be able to see the new Naraku-free world that they had helped create. Funny, the great general was now reduced to a simple sentinel, not to mention he was rather curious about this 'nurse hat' that Kagome mumbled something about while he was tending to the few superficial wounds that she had. 

With all but one of his patients stable and sleeping soundly he sat next to the last pallet in the row. "Miko, you need to rest." 

"I'm too excited to rest," she said, barely a whisper. Her injuries were the least fatal, yet the energy that she put out during the battle was enough to leave her as weak as a new born. 

He gave her one of his rare smiles. "If you do not rest now you will not be able to celebrate with your companions. They will be in good health while you, who did not want to rest, will have to stay in bed." 

Kagome looked up at him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Hold my hand while I sleep?" 

His chuckle just sounded like a longer version of his normal 'hn'. "If that is what the great miko who defeated Naraku wishes, I will not deny her request." 

There they sat, hand in hand, both with high hopes of what tomorrow would bring. 

----- 

A/N #2: I wanted to add more, but there was a 250 word limit for the drabble. 

_"Cuddles?" _

"You are starting to push it, miko." 

Fluff City! XD 

-MD 


	22. Small and Mighty

Very few things in his life pleased him, but the shrill cry of a human ranked very high on the list. The blood curdling sound that made him just shiver with delight; it was music to his ears. It was even more delightful when it was he who caused them to cry out in pain and agony. The looks of fear on their faces as they expressed their horror vocally made him want to shout out as well, a demonic cry of glee as he trampled through the devastation that was once their village. A village that he had burned down all on his own, mind you. No one was taking credit for this destruction but him. He may have been small but this would teach those lousy humans to judge the power of a demon by it's size. 

His mother would be proud. So proud. 

"Jaken!" The daydreams of destruction and pride were rudely thrown to a halt by Sesshoumaru's angry voice. 

Once again he had fallen behind their little caravan and he had to make sure he caught up before Lord Sesshoumaru punished him. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait for me!" 

As one last little hoorah he ran by Rin, stepping on her toes. Inside he grinned and did a victory dance of happiness at her yelp of pain. Outside, he was in pain himself with the weight of a fully grown dog demon standing on his head. 

How the mighty have fallen. 


	23. When I Grow Up

A/N: Shippou-centric vignette written for Forthrightly's Fortune Cookie Challenge. 

_One who admires you greatly is hidden before your eyes. _

----- 

I have a really strange family. They are not my blood, three of them aren't even demons, but we all love each other like family. I have a miko that acts like a mama, a monk and demon slayer for an 'aunt' and 'uncle', a demon fire cat for a family pet and companion, and that idiot hanyou that my 'mama' loves. I don't know what to call him. 

Inuyasha and I fight a lot. I know I cause a lot of it, but the big dummy deserves it. He makes Kagome cry a lot when he runs to that other miko that smells of grave soil. My mama is a billion times better, and that hanyou would do good to realize that! 

As much as I terrorize him, I really admire him sometimes. 

Kagome has told me what a jerk he was the few days before they found me. Anyone with eyes can see what a jerk he has been since. But underneath that mean image of a half demon that everyone sees there is a full demon, I know it. He has more courage than I have seen from some of the full demons that we have met, and he makes sure that our little family is taken care of. Until ramen comes into the picture. Then it is every man for himself. 

No matter what he is always there to save any of us if we ever get into trouble. Sometimes it is a bit late, but we are all still alive so I guess that says something. No matter what is happening he puts our safety first. Most of the time. Ok, half of the time someone gets hurt but Kagome always reminds me that his heart is in the right place. 

One day, I want to be just like him. 


	24. At Least I Didn't Kill You!

A/N: Written for the ebonysilks week 9 theme 'break'. 

----- 

Sesshoumaru sighed. His brother and group of misfits seemed to attract trouble. It had not been two weeks since he joined the group out of desperation and they had been attacked at least twice a day since. This time they had been in the middle of a peaceful lunch when the demon came out of nowhere. 

A few swipes of Tokijin and the demon was taken care of, but apparently someone wasn't quite paying attention. He looked down when he heard a light clang of something hitting his armor and then the metal breastplate falling into two pieces. At his feet along with his broken armor sat an arrow. He felt the familiar tick in his eye that seemed to come whenever the miko did something stupid and whipped around. 

Kagome sheepishly looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry! At least I didn't kill you!" 

His frown deepening with every step he marched over to her, loving the way she began to cower away, and snatched her bow out of her protesting hands. Making a great show of it he held the bow up in front of him and snapped it in two. 

"You! You! You broke my bow!" she stammered, her face slowly becoming as red as a beet. 

He shrugged his shoulders. "At least this Sesshoumaru didn't kill you." Feeling quite proud of himself he turned to walk back to their small picnic area to finish his lunch. 


	25. Checkmate!

Written for the LJ community ebonysilks prompt "Over". Tied for first place with Forthright's Peremptory. 

----- 

Kagome smiled broadly at her enemy. A few more quick moves and she would be victorious. _'Yes, move that way. A little closer...'_ This was turning out to be even better than she had counted on. 

"No," she murmured. She no longer had the upper hand and the enemy was closing in fast. 

She bit her lip as he chuckled, his velvety voice sending shivers down her spine. "Oh yes, miko. It's over." With lightning speed she watched as he made two moves and picked three of her pieces off of the board. "Checkmate." 

This was her game from her time, how dare he beat her on his first try! She should have known that inviting the master of strategy to play a game of chess was a mistake. 

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Best two out of three?" 


	26. Sweet Shop Romance

**Sweet Shop Romance** - Kagome's mother remembers her late husband.

Written for the iyissekiwa's flight theme.

------

How did it feel, Kagome?

It was like suddenly seeing the world in color, after living all of my life in black and white. Suddenly everything was so clear and vivid, like I was finally living for the first time.

I can remember it like it was yesterday; there he was standing at the counter of the sweets shop I worked at. He was a frequent visitor, always coming in on Friday afternoon and buying four strawberry cakes and a small jar of hibiscus syrup. Sometimes he would stay a little longer and talk with me, though the owner of the shop discouraged it. His whole face lit up when he smiled. Nothing else in the world mattered but his smiling face, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Soon he started coming by every day around closing time and wait for me outside. He would walk me home, holding my hand as we walked down the street, looking like the cat that got the canary. This went on for months until he finally worked up the courage to give me a goodnight kiss.

There, on the steps of my apartment, he kissed me for the first time. It was awkward and sloppy, but it was at that moment I realized I was in love with him. I felt free, like nothing in the world could stop me.

It felt like flying.


	27. The Many Uses of Fans

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

This was written for dokuga_contest's theme 'fan'.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had never found fans to be particularly erotic. THey were simple tools that served a purpose: they created a tiny breeze when needed, and made nice fashion accessory. Some used them as weapons, such as Kagura, and he didn't find that stimulating at all.

He firmly held his opinion until _that day_. The miko had danced for him with fans. _Only_ fans. She never exposed herself, only peeks of her little nimble body and sashaying hips. The pink fans perfectly contrasted with her tanned skin.

When her performance ended, he only had one word: again.

Kagome happily complied.


	28. Sesshoumaru Spins A Yarn

For days they had been traveling, mostly in silence. Miroku was in the dog house once again, and Inuyasha was still miffed that Sesshoumaru was traveling with them. The normally noisy children were with Kaede, so there was no break from the silence.

Kagome had an idea. She dashed to catch up with Sesshoumaru. She had to battle to keep the pace, but was doing well. "Sesshoumaru," she said, drawing his attention from the horizon down to her.

"Miko," he replied, glaring at her.

"What did you want to be when you grew up? At first, I wanted to be a ballerina, when Mama got me a dancer's costume when I was five." She continued on as if he asked her to go on. "Then, at seven, I wanted to be an astronaut. Barbie was an astronaut, I could be an astronaut. _Then_ I wanted to be a teacher!"

Sesshoumaru looked away from her.

She took his silence for another ok to go on. "After that, it was a computer repair tech, a submarine operator, a novelist, a sandwich artist, _and_ a photographer."

"The supreme ruler of Japan," he said, and left it at that.

Kagome shook her head. "I doubt you wanted that from birth."

His eyes darted left and right, looking for any eavesdroppers. "As a child, this Sesshoumaru wanted to be a kabuki star."

"A kab-"

"Do not interrupt," he said, holding up his had. "Yes, a kabuki star. Father took me to Kyoto and I escaped to a theatre. The music and costumes mesmerized my childhood eyes; there were human men on stage pretending to be oni. As a real youkai, my career would never end."

"A kab-"

He held up his hand again. "This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate another interruption. A few hours later father discovered me and gave me the beating of my life. He said I was destined to be a great ruler, not a low life actor. From that day on, my dream was to defeat him, to be the best."

"That was your motivation?"

Kagome thought about what he had told her. Rather than follow his dreams, he had been punished by his father because the great general didn't approve of his son's dreams and desires.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

"I'm not."

"At least you don't feel sorry for yourself."

"Why feel sorry for myself? You've just been had, miko." He winked at her and walked ahead.

Kagome pouted. Sesshoumaru sure could spin a yarn.


	29. Soccer Dad

Sesshoumaru calmly watched his daughter out on the soccer field, running and laughing with a little pack of seven year olds. When he was in high school, if someone told him that he would be a soccer dad, he would have probably punched them in the teeth. Yet here he was, twelve years later, sitting on a set of steel bleachers and holding a purple Gatorade with a sport cap waiting for his ray of sunshine to come over for a drink.

"Rin, I need you in back!"

His eyes moved from his daughter to her coach. Kagome Higurashi, full time school teacher and part time soccer coach. Coach 'Gome, to her team. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday she led the kids through an hour and a half practice with more enthusiasm than Sesshoumaru had ever seen a full grown adult have. She ran with them every step of the way, even did exercises with them to encourage them to participate.

Athletic women he had never been attracted to. He found them too muscular and not soft in the places that most women would be. There was just something about _her_; the way she put her hair up, the way her eyes always sparkled when she laughed, the way she never berated the children if they did something wrong like the coach on the field next to them. Her voice had an almost musical quality, and her movements poetry in motion.

Staring was all he would allow himself to do; at the moment Rin was his top priority. It would be that way for the next eleven years until she was in college. Between his daughter and work, he didn't feel there would be a way to fit any sort of dating in. So on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he got his fill of staring at Rin's attractive soccer coach.

There were other parents there, of course. It was hard not to feel he eyes of the other women that brought in their children roaming his body, hard not to ignore the whispers about his unusual eye color and 'tight buns'. He thanked the gods he was not any of their husbands.

His head flew up when he heard a sharp cry. His little Pele was on her back in the middle of the field. Before he even had the chance to move, Kagome blew her whistle and told the other children to take a break, and immediately tended to her fallen player. Rather than bounding onto the field, he stayed on the uncomfortable metal bleachers, his hand squeezing the purple Gatorade with sport cap.

Rin lay on the field with Kagome hovering over her for a few moments before sitting up and pointing to her ankle. He watched as Kagome checked his daughter thoroughly, listened to his daughter's giggles.

Then she was up again and running, albeit with a slight limp. Kagome blew her whistle again. "We're done for today, see you tomorrow!"

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he stood. "Pizza for the team at Angelo's, my treat!"

Any thoughts he had after that were drowned out by the cheering of eleven excited seven year olds, and the blinding smile that Kagome gave him.

To hell not dating until Rin was of age; he had a feeling that this athletic, totally not his type woman was worth it.


	30. Perfect Anniversary

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all related characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Written for Priestess Skye's Weekly challenge at Dokuga, theme Fortune.

----------

Kagome glanced over the table. Her perfect anniversary dinner went off without a hitch, and she couldn't be happier. Sesshoumaru, her husband of five wonderful years, was on his way home from work. Instead of going out for their anniversary, they had planned to stay in. She had been in the kitchen for the better part of the day, preparing a meal of their favorite foods. After dinner they would snuggle in the living room and watch The League Of Extraordinary Gentleman, the movie they saw on their first date. After that she would lead him to the bedroom so they could relive their honeymoon. If all things went right, this anniversary would be the happiest anniversary they had spent together yet.

They met during their last year of college. Kagome's mother had invited Sesshoumaru and his father for dinner after the two had generously donated money to the shrine after it had fallen into hard times. The moment Kagome set eyes on Sesshoumaru she knew he was special. A week later he had called on her again. After that, the two had been practically inseparable. Three years of dating and five years of marriage and Kagome still couldn't get enough of the man. She hoped that she would feel that way on their fiftieth anniversary!

Once she was sure the table setting was perfect, she dashed off to the bedroom to put on the dress she had gotten just for the occasion. It was a black racy number, something that showed off the legs she had worked so hard for and displayed a good amount of cleavage. Paired with sky high stilettos and the diamond earrings Sesshoumaru had given her on their third anniversary, she felt and looked amazing. The stage was set; the only thing missing was the show's male lead.

Just like every day for the past five years, Sesshoumaru arrived home at six on the dot. Kagome was waiting at the door for him, taking his briefcase and coat from him before he took off his shoes. "How was your day?"

"Usual," he replied as he took off his shoes. "Yours?"

She smiled. "Oh, you know, the usual." If only he knew that the day had been anything _but_ with all of the preparations for the evening.

"You look nice tonight, dear," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Kagome smiled happily. "Tonight is a special night," she said, "it wouldn't do for me to greet you wearing sweats." She watched him walk into the dining room and then hung his coat in the closet next to the front door and his briefcase on the small table they put in the entry just for that purpose.

"You even outdid yourself on dinner."

Kagome sat across from him and poured him a glass of champagne. "No one said we would last five years, and here we are!" She handed him his glass and poured a glass for herself. "Here's to beating the odds."

"To beating the odds."

They shared their dinner in relative silence, playing footsie under the table just like they had done on their first dinner date. Kagome began to think of how the last five years had been, how she had never in her life been happier. As she thought, she realized that they had never really had an _us _conversation. '_Better late than never_,' she thought.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, love."

"After watching so many of our friends divorce before their third or fourth year of marriage, do you feel fortunate that ours has lasted as long as it has?" She took a bite of her strawberry cake and waited patiently for his answer.

After a few moments he spoke. "Yes, I do feel fortunate to have a successful marriage. I feel fortunate to have a successful business. It is amazing to come home every night to a loving wife after spending my days making sure that our small family will be financially secure and ready for any crisis. All of those things are wonderful, but do you want to know what really makes me happy?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course! Isn't it a wife's duty to know what makes her husband happy?"

Sesshoumaru grinned lasciviously. "I feel extremely fortunate to have a wife that still has such perfect, perky breasts."

Just like the end of their first dinner date, the night was ended with Sesshoumaru wearing his cake and Kagome stomping away in an angry huff.


	31. Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

**Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better**

Inuyasha skidded to the ground, throwing dirt and debris into the air. "I'm still better than you, bastard!" He heaved Tessaiga in front of him, ready to attack.

Calmly Sesshomaru looked at his brother. "Really, dear brother. Is that the best you can do?"

The older demon barreled toward Inuyasha at top speed, Tokijin ready to strike. Their swords met, showering the ground with sparks, their aura's crackling. "Oh, I can do better, you just watch." Inuyasha threw his full body weight into the clashing swords, sending Sesshoumaru off balance and to the ground. "Dad shoulda named you Grace." He laughed at his brother, laying on the ground in a very undignified heap.

"Father should have given me that sword you wield like a child!" Sesshoumaru spat, standing once again to his full height.

"I still have you beaten!" Inuyasha declared. "Watch and learn." He stuck out his left arm and waved it around violently, smiling as he did.

Sesshoumaru scowled. "You have won the battle, but not the war." He sheathed Tokijin and stalked toward the tree line, Jaken behind him carrying on about the waste of space that was Inuyasha.

_Six Months Later_

Inuyasha leaned against a boulder while Kagome tended a nasty wound on his arm. "Bitch, that stings!" he growled when she hit a particularly sensitive spot. After the events of the day he was sore, cranky, and ready for a good meal and a good night's sleep. Maybe if Kagome was in a good mood she'd rub his shoulders for him. Yeah. A massage sounded really good right about now.

Over her shoulder he watched Sesshoumaru approach. For the first time he noticed how much Sesshoumaru was beginning to really look the part of the ruler of the Western lands. There was an air of power surrounding him, giving him the regal look that Myouga always spoke about telling tales of the Inu no Taisho.

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of him. "It appears that we are now even." Mirroring Inuyasha's actions from months before, he stuck out his left arm and waved it around violently.

Without a goodbye Sesshoumaru turned and walked away from the injured hanyou, Jaken and Rin trailing behind him. 


	32. Late Night Groping

**Late Night Groping**

Ears. Twitching ears. She just had to touch them. She looked around the campsite, making sure that she was the only one left awake. The last thing she needed is one of her companions catching her, especially the target of her ear assault. They just looked so soft and cute...It was now or never.

Using stealth that she didn't know she possessed she stalked her prey, slowly creeping over to the sleeping demon. Slowly...just a little closer.... Her focus moved to the ears alone, lightly twitching in slumber, still trying to catch every little sound.

She stopped abruptly when his nose twitched. This wasn't good. Standing as still as stone she watched as he turned a bit, getting more comfortable against the trunk of the tree. "Kagome," he mumbled sleepily, rooting around a bit before he got completely comfortable. She sighed lightly and let her hand continue on it's course in the pursuit of cuteness.

A smile graced her features when one of the fuzzy appendages was in her grasp, the soft white fur tickling her fingertips. "Such cute ears," she whispered in happiness.

"You know, Sango, Kirara's ears are much cuter than mine."

Sango let out a high pitched squeal and jumped away from the hanyou. "Sorry, Inuyasha, they were just so -"

"Cute, I know. I spend time in the Higurashi household." Inuyasha yawned loudly. "Next time you want to mess with my ears just ask. Just don't let Kagome see you." He rolled over. "She thinks she has exclusive tweaking rights." 


	33. King Me

**King Me**

"If you do not wish to surrender to this Sesshoumaru, then this Sesshoumaru will have to take you by force."

"Bring it on, dog boy!" She glared at him.

Any wrong move right now would move her into his hands, and Kagome knew it. It had been an hour since the battle had started, and they both had taken their deal of damage. Kagome wasn't going to just give up. Her mother taught her to never give up, no matter how dire the situation.

"You're mine." A few fancy moves and he suddenly had the upper hand. He smiled. "King me." 


	34. Never As Planned

**Never As Planned**

Souta fixed his tie for what had to have been the thousandth time in the last ten minutes. He wanted to look perfect when he told her how he felt. They would meet at the park and he would tell her how he felt and the world would be perfect.

With determination written on his face he marched over to Hitmoi, who stood patiently by the swing set.

"Hitomi!" he said, a little louder than necessary. "You..." He broke out in a light sweat. "You have a....you have a weird face!"

That day Souta learned that life doesn't always go as planned. 


	35. Tea With A Taiyoukai

**Tea With A Taiyoukai**

Kagome's eyes widened at the decor of the beautiful place that Sesshoumaru called home. It wasn't as lavish as she had imagined, but it wasn't exactly what she expected either. It was clean and simple with a few family relics on display and lots of windows and doors to give the effect of being outside instead of sitting inside at a simple dining table.

Sesshoumaru chuckled with amusement from the table, sipping a cup of tea that he held with two hands. Yes. Two hands. It felt damn good to be able to say that again. "Do my living quarters not live up to your modern standards, miko?"

She searched for the right words. "It's beautiful, just not what I expected the home of a great taiyoukai to look like." Kagome joined him and poured herself a cup of the fragrant tea.

Jaken snorted. "Did you actually think Lord Sesshoumaru would live like a feral beast in his regal true form?"

Instead of the fearsome demon that she had seen other occasions, Kagome imagined Sesshoumaru in true form laying on his back while Rin scratched his chin, tail wagging wildly. Rather than admit that she just nodded, agreeing with Jaken. "Yeah, a wild dog with a taste for blood."

"You idiot human! Lord Sesshoumaru is not a filthy lesser dem-" He was silenced when an elaborate tea cup smacked him in the forehead.

Sesshoumaru grabbed one of the other cups on the table and poured himself more tea. "So, miko. A taste for blood?" 


	36. The Exception

_A/N: This was written for the Dokuga Contest theme "wild"._

_-----_

Kagome thought he would smell wild, like pine, soil, and crisp fall breezes. Nearly all of the youkai she had encountered smelled similar, with maybe one or two variations. Sesshoumaru, of course, was the exception to every rule. He smelled of something entirely different, something that Kagome couldn't quite describe. It was of the oil he used to care for his weapons, of seawater, a light tinge of acidity and something else entirely that was uniquely _him_. In its own strange way, the scent was comforting to her. If only he knew the effect his scent had on her.


	37. Haunted

_A/N: Written as a Halloween drabble on Dokuga._

The look on his face was forever burned into her memory. Neither the contrast of the blood on his once pristine white clothing and silver hair or the scratches that covered his chest and arms bothered as much as the haunted look on his face when he saw her standing at the threshold of her home. While the look on his face did bother her horribly, she managed to crack a smile. Souta and Mama had really outdone themselves, and her youkai companion was not pleased in the least. "Come on, Sesshoumaru. We're going to be late for the party." 


	38. Groomzilla

_A/N: Written for the Dokuga Contest theme Spank. I think Sesshoumaru is so OOC in this, haha. I had my own ideas of where this should go, and Sesshoumaru took over and threw my ideas out the window. Naught demon ^^_

"No, that won't do," Sesshoumaru said into the phone. "Neither will that."

Kagome watched him speak with the wedding planner. Their wedding was something she wished to plan herself, with the help of her mother and her high school girlfriends, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear a word of it. He argued that it was his wedding too, and that they would both have say in what flowers they got, the general theme, the flavor and size of the cake, even the music they would play at the reception. So far, all of her choices hadn't pleased him so they were quickly nixed in favor of his own. The only thing they were able to decide on was having a traditional wedding at her family's shrine rather than doing a Westernized ceremony where she would wear a dress that looked more like an enormous cream puff rather than a dress while he was nice and comfortable in his slick tuxedo.

"No!" he shouted. "If you have to import the flowers, then do it! I will not accept anything less than what I've chosen!"

"Sesshoumaru, you have to be the most spoiled man I've ever met in my life!" Kagome shouted at him.

"I'll call you back," he snapped at the person on the other end of the line and hit the 'end call' button on the cell phone before turning to her, eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"You've got to be the most spoiled man I've ever met in my life. Did your parents not spank you as a child?"

Instead of snapping back at her like Kagome expected, he grinned. "I may not have been spanked as a child, but I did quite enjoy it last night, as did you, my darling."

Kagome felt her skin heating and knew she was blushing from the roots of her hair down to her tips of her toes. "That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Are you sure, Mistress Kagome?" he asked, rising from his place on the sofa and advancing on her. "I've been a really naughty boy, you know. Maybe you need to teach me a lesson," he purred. "Please, Mistress Kagome?"

"Sesshoumaru, stop it!" she cried. "Not now! We can't!"

He stopped his advance. "Why not?"

"My mother is in the kitchen!" she hissed, blushing even deeper.

Sesshoumaru smirked laciviously. "Tonight then." He stood up and grabbed his cell phone. 


	39. The Best Part

_A/N: Written for the iyissekiwa prompt Cringe._

"Oh, Miroku, who would have spotted you to be such a wuss."

Mirou glared at his wife. "I'm not a wuss! I've done things that would make even the most hardened warrior whimper in fear!"

Sango groaned. "Then suck it up, warrior monk! You're not the one in pain!"

He cringed as his wife squeezed his hand so tightly he though she was going to break bones. "Sango, you're hurting me!" he gasped, trying to wrestle the abused appendage away.

She looked up at him and tightened her grip. "At this point, I'm not convinced you know pain."

He cringed again as another contraction overtook her, moaning along with her. The room was beginning to spin. "I think I need to leave the room."

"No you're not!" she cried, gripping his hand even harder. "You helped start this mess, you're going to be here for the finish!"

Miroku chuckled. "Starting this mess was the best part." He had many fond memories of working on having a child. Many fond memories that he couldn't wait to relive after the birth of the child she was carrying.

"No," Sango whispered. "It was nice, but it's not the best part."

He grabbed the damp cloth from the bedside table and dabbed his wife's sweaty forehead with it. "And what is the best part, dear wife?"

Sango smiled at him, as if all of the pain was suddenly gone. "Holding our baby for the first time," she said. "That will be the best part." 


	40. I've Got Pudding!

Sesshoumaru thought that the Miko was being ridiculous. They had a job to do and had no time to spend on the silly thing that she called a 'picnic'. While the break was appreciated, it wasn't getting them any closer on their journey to find and defeat Naraku. Even more ridiculous was her insistence of packing individual meals for each of them, complete with a 'juice box'. She had been considerate enough to take his tastes into account and filled his with his favorite foods. He watched the others as they ate, wondering if his moron of a half brother was actually chewing his food or just inhaling it.

His thoughts were snuffed when he felt a nudge against his side. "Hey, Sesshoumaru!" the person nudging whispered. He looked down at the kitsune kit next to him.

"Yes?"

"Trade you desserts," the kit whispered. "I've got pudding!"

"Spsst!" came from his other side. He turned to Rin. "Don't do it, Lord Sesshoumaru! I'll trade you _my _chocolate for your cookie."

He glanced back and forth between the two kids before popping the cookie into his mouth, whole.

Rin pouted, then turned her gaze to Shippou. "Hey, Shippou, trade you desserts."


	41. It Comes In Threes

_Written ages ago for...I can't remember what community. The prompt is 'death'._

Momo

* * *

Izayoi looked at the small dog-eared baby in her arms wrapped in the haori made of fire rat fur, the boy's first gift from his late father. She had been devastated when the news of his death came to her, though she now had a son that she had to hold her head high for. He could feel her distress, so she would be strong for her little hanyou Inuyasha. His life would not be an easy one. He was already an outcast and he wasn't even a week old. Death would always be a part of the boy's life.

Inuyasha lost his mother when he was twelve. It had been her own father that killed her. The old man had tried to kill him too, yet didn't anticipate his own grandson turning his claws on him. He hadn't killed the man, he wasn't a murderer, but hurt him badly enough to get away. He left the village with the few meager possessions he had. For days he wandered, memories of his mother's smile keeping him going until he came upon a human village. He had a sinking feeling that death would always be a part of his life.

A third death, another person Inuyasha loved dearly. Kikyo was gone forever, his promise to protect her always fulfilled. While it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, his heart still ached for the first woman he truly loved. As he looked at the stars from the top of the cliff, he felt a warm hand take his own. Kagome, the strange girl from the future, the girl who loved him, smiled at him. Death may have been a constant in his life, but for the first time he wasn't going to go through it alone. 


	42. Something Special

_Another story written ages ago for a community that I can't remember. The prompt for this was 'fabric'._

Momo

* * *

The Inu no Taisho had never liked choosing clothing. He was a warrior; no matter what he wore, it was destroyed somewhere down the line in battle. It was due to that simple fact that he normally had someone buy his clothing for him, but this was special. No one would pick this out but him. He had a second child on the way, a hanyou that would need something special.

With a careful eye he browsed through the bolts of material offered to him by the merchant. Silk would be perfect for his little prince or princess, but it just wasn't what he was looking for. A cool cotton would be perfect for a summer baby, though it seemed so _common_. This child would be anything but common, in status and in heritage.

Bolt after bolt he searched, yet nothing seemed to catch him. He silently wished he was able to know the sex of his child beforehand. It would make life so much easier! No worries of buying something unsuitable.

As he turned to leave, a flash of red caught his eye. He walked to the shelf and pulled it out for inspection.

"Merchant!" he barked, "What sort of fabric is this?" He held up a bolt of red fabric for the merchant to inspect.

The old merchant smiled. "It is cloth made of the fur of a fire rat, my Lord. It is stronger than any armor that can be foraged of any metal."

The great general smiled. "Perfect." 


	43. Degradation

A/N: Written for the Dokuga Contest theme 'grip'.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, would you please bring me my mirror?"

The man eyed the aging woman laying in her pallet and shook his head. "Mama, I'm Hachi, remember?" When she didn't respond, he stood and moved toward her dresser to retrieve the old mirror. Once settled again, he handed her the mirror and looked to the doorway, to his father.

"How is she?"

"Not well, Papa. She thinks I'm you."

Hachi watched his father come into the room and sit down next to his mother. It was an odd picture, the young appearing youkai and the elderly woman that he looked at with love and adoration.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"What is it, love?" his father answered, tracing her facial features with a delicate finger.

"Why are there two of you here?"

The pained look on his father's face killed him. "Hachi and I are with you," he said gently.

This seemed to appease her. "Oh, ok." Hachi took the mirror from her and watched her drift off to sleep.

"She doesn't have much longer does she, Papa?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Her grip on reality is completely gone. It won't be long now."

Hachi stood and left the room, allowing them some privacy. 


	44. Steam Heat

A/N: Written for the Dokuga Contest prompt Steam. The song Kagome sings is Steam Heat, sung by Patti Paige. The song belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at his piano waiting for the next singer to come in, silently cursing the last singer who walked out on him in a fit of rage. He wasn't completely innocent in the situation, not at all. The next day she had returned and begged to return, and he not so politely told her where she could shove it.

He had already seen quite a few girls, but none of them had 'it', the spark that he was looking for. He gestured to the waitress at the bar to bring him a drink: she knew what he wanted - a vodka highball.

He had taken only a few sips of his drink before a girl walked out from behind the curtain, stage right. A pretty thing, she was, wearing a form fitting pink cocktail dress and little diamond studs. She held a small clutch, same shade as the dress, and a manilla folder at her side. She was almost too pretty for his seedy establishment. He would let her down softly and hope she didn't start the waterworks upon rejection.

She approached him. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked, her curiosity and a hint of uncertainty written on her face.

"I am he," he responded, standing and extending his hand to her in greeting. "Are you Ms. Higurashi?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes sir, here to sing for you."

Her smile was almost blinding. Sesshoumaru was ready to say anything, to earn another smile from her. "Let's get to it, doll. Do you have your music?"

Again she nodded, and handed him the manilla envelope. As he pulled the music from the envelope, she made herself comfortable leaning against the piano. "Is that fine?"

"More than fine," he assured her.

He could see a marked change in her face and posture as he started to play, as she started to sing. What he had thought to be an innocent girl was gone; the way she moved her hips with the music and her lips formed around the words almost sensually quickly changed his impressions of her.

As the ending cords of the song were nearly upon them, he knew what he was going to do.

_"I need your love to keep away the cold!"_

The song ended and she smiled at him. "How'd I do?" she asked, grinning.

Her happiness at the sheer pleasure of song was contagious, and he grinned in return. "You're hired." 


	45. Lighter Fetish

A/N: Written for impromptu DDN 1/1/11 (hee!) for the prompt Aries.

This is inspired by my father's blue Aries lighter ^.^

Sesshoumaru flipped the lighter over in his hands. Having once lived in a time where being able to create fire wasn't as easy as a flick of the thumb, he developed a love for lighters of all shapes and sizes. He even had a bad habit of picking them up whenever someone put one down, and then putting it in his pocket. Some even called him a klepto. He preferred adopting abandoned lighters.

His attention returned to the blue lighter in his hand. He rather liked blue, but did he know that was an Aries? 


	46. POS Car

A/N: 1/1/11 DDN Prompt Taurus

"Come on!" Kagome moaned. "You can do this!" She lovingly patted the steering wheel of the car that absolutely refused to start. "Don't do this to me now!"

"I do not think speaking kind words to this wretched thing you call a vehicle will make any difference."

"Shut up would you," she hissed at her passenger. "Bertha is my baby, my first car."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "She's a piece of crap Taurus. She wasn't even nice in 1992 when she was built. It's time to let go."

She tried to crank the car again, but nothing happened, not even a click. "I think you're right."


	47. Project Gemini

p>A/N: DDN 1/1/11 Prompt Gemini

Kagome slammed her book shut. "This is frustrating."

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru looked up from his computer over to his frustrated companion. "What is the problem."

"How is it possible for me to be enthusiastic about the Gemini missions when I grew up in the era of the Space Shuttle and International Space Station?" She threw her pen in a fit of anger.

Sesshoumaru took off his glasses. "Take a break. Putting the paper off for a few hours will hurt nothing."

"Tell me," she spat, "are you enthusiastic about the missions? Can you write a fabulous paper about such a boring subject and make it exciting?"

He smirked. "I lived through it, and it _was_ exciting."


	48. Toxic Chocolate

A/N: DDN 1/1/11 Prompt: Cancer

"Thank you sir, have a nice day!" Kagome waved at the customer who was exiting the store.

Her attention was brought back to the counter by a chocolate bar being slammed on it.

"Does it not bother you that you are essentially selling your customers cancer whenever they buy cigarettes?"

She scanned the candy bar. "About as much as selling you chocolate, even though it's supposed to be toxic to dogs."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. "I'm an inuyoukai, not a dog."

"I won't be holding your hair back later when you're sicker than hell from this candy bar."

"I didn't expect you to."


End file.
